Rosa hybrida cultivar Yoyered.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially produced as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yoyeredxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with attractive flower petal colors, long and strong stems, dark green leaves and good postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1997 of the cultivar Pareo, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the cultivar Perfect Moment, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Yoyered was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in March, 1999, in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia.
Since March, 2000, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by grafting on Rosa manetti rootstocks in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yoyeredxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Hybrid Tea Rose as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Glossy dark green leaves.
2. Long, thick and dark red stems.
3. Large golden yellow and red bi-colored flowers.
4. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the Hybrid Tea Rose can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Pareo. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar Pareo in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Pareo.
2. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have yellow and red bi-colored flower petals whereas plants of the cultivar Pareo have pink-colored flower petals.
Plants of the Hybrid Tea Rose can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Perfect Moment. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar Perfect Moment in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Perfect Moment.
2. Flowers of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have more petals than flowers of the cultivar Perfect Moment.
Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light, water status and/or fertilizer type and rate, without, however, any variance in genotype.